1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods and devices for dispensing weights used in vehicle ballasting applications, and, in particular for dispensing weights used in balancing of wheels of an automobile or other vehicle.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In automotive wheel balancing, individual wheel balancing weights are applied to a rim at specific positions. Basically, two types of balancing weight are used. The first kind is a balancing weight which is attached by a clamp, as disclosed in the European patent EP 1 613 876 B1, while the second kind is fixed by means of a self-adhesive tape, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,421 B1. Both kinds of balancing weights are available in a plurality of sizes, resulting in different weights.
Balancing weights may be attached to a wheel by a fitting apparatus as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,398. A weight fitting device picks up a balancing weight from a picking position and fits the balancing weight to the wheel. A balancing feeding device delivers balancing weights by means of vibrating buckets into racks holding the balancing weights in their picking position. This feeding device requires a significant amount of space.
The international patent application PCT/EP 2013/055592 discloses balancing weights for vehicle wheels, which are held together by a connecting cord. This document is incorporated herein by reference.